Sakura
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Alternate Universe! Cloud Strife enters a highschool in Tokyo, alone, promising himself he will be alone. He is suddenly torn between two teenage girls, Aeris and Tifa. The handsome artist, Sephiroth is coming into play...Everyone is confused!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura

Note: I was listening to J-Pop and thinking about Japan… ^^; Wee. And Suddenly, this came on me… Alas, I've always wanted the cast of FF7 in a typical Japanese romance… de…

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7… (Why do they call this FANfiction.net?)

Listening: Alrightie. These are my songs… they kinda set the mood for the Fic. WinAmpy list… 

Pure Heart - FFX Pure Snow - Sasaki Yuko Labyrinth - Princess Rouge Gloria - Megumi Hayashibara Digital Love - Daft Punk Eyes on Me - Faye Wong 

Well, that's my list! ^^; Take it or leave it…

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A young man pressed his nose against the window. His blonde strands stuck to the frost on the pane, still remaining from the morning. His breath was shoved against the window, embedding it there for a brief moment before it pulled away.

The trees, brown pillars shooting from the ground, it's branches pregnant with buds. They wafted with the wind, a few falling down, never to grow into the beautiful blossoms that fell to the weather-beaten pavement by spring.

February was always so sad… And Cloud Strife knew why.

i

Chapter 1

Cloud walked alone down the sidewalk. Well, he wasn't alone in body, people were bustling all around him. But he was alone in spirit. He was about to walk into a high school, blindly letting himself know: _I will not make friends._

His hand gripped his school bag, walking mechanically forward, his ice blue eyes staring out into nowhere. He was beautiful. He was brave. He was broken.

He walked mechanically down the crowded walk, still edged with sleepiness. Cloud kept himself awake, walking farther ahead. He heard the soft tones of the warning bell gathering everyone into the classrooms. He walked steadily to the shoe racks and stepped on the platform. He slid his bothersome, tight shoes off, and placed them in one of the slots.

Cloud sat down on the platform for a minute and looked down at his bag. He opened his bag and looked down into it. He yanked out a single piece of paper.

__

Hour 1. Kijo Jenova - Cooking.

"Cooking?" Cloud twitched. "Cooking?!"

* * *

Cloud wandered around the school. The students seemed to know where they were going. He was lost, and tried to scan the walls for the teacher's name.

"Are you lost?" Someone right behind him asked.

Cloud spun around, met face-to-face with a young woman, in her uniform, blinking up at him with ruby red eyes. She was at least 16, wearing her raven black hair was swept over her shoulder, it laid to her ankles across her back, tied with a red ribbon near the ends. She was small, and had a very womanly figure. She blinked, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"**Are** you lost?" She asked again, a little more aggressively. This girl was an asp ready to bite.

Cloud straightened himself up, and tried to keep himself from looking her over. The girl's uniform was cute, a white buttoned-down blouse with a black pullover vest. The required tie around her neck was tied in a business-like fashion, tucked in her vest. Her skirt was a bit shorter then the others, but was plaid gray, like all the other girls. On her slender legs, were baggy socks, Cloud could see the light glue she had used to keep the socks up on her legs. Her shoes were tennis shoes, but a lot of the other girls were wearing black, clog/loafer like shoes.

"umm…" Cloud looked embarrassed, "Yes… I am… Where is Kijo Jenova's room?"

"Ah, the wonders of Cooking." The girl retorted. "Up the stairs, biiig room on the left."

"Thank you…" Cloud said, hurrying off to his first class.

* * *

Miss Kijo was very beautiful, her gray-blue hair swept over her face, curling at the ends. She narrowed her golden eyes and read off the roll. She wore a pink apron with "J E N O V A" stitched on the pocket. 

"Strife Cloud?" She glanced her eyes up.

She knew who Cloud was, she had been his babysitter as a teenager. She smiled and continued on.

"Kijo Sephiroth."

Jenova smiled. She couldn't help it. Her son was finally in her class. 

He was so handsome, his greyish-white hair plummeting down his back, his sad, wondering blue eyes, gazing. His lips were parted, eyes squinting in contemplation. His skin was pale, and soft, he wore the typical boy's uniform. Sephiroth glanced at Cloud sideways and smiled. Cloud swore a bullet shot through his neck at the sight of his cold smile, but soon a hint of warmth melted from the "lead." Sephiroth looked away, and down at his drawing. His hands glided to create a perfect, stunning drawing…

Cloud looked at the drawing…

A drawing of a young woman…? No, it wasn't a woman… It was a beast… that looked like a woman. How very odd…

Continued…

Note: ah… Cloud-kins. *glomps Cloud to death* Cloud: Ow… More of _Sakura_ coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura

Note: yay! I'm BURSTING with ideas. ^^; Blackie would be proud. I'm just gonna drag him home if he doesn't come back soon…. Anyway. I did more research. All I get when I search "Japanese school uniforms" is porno sites. ~_~ The internet is SO sick these days. Bleh…

Listened to my entire playlist this time. Put it on my website later. Bah. ^^;

*jams to Escape* I love this song. 

Umm… anyway, here's Chapter 2 of Sakura!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

In the freshman wing, Professor Valentine, a stiff young 21-year-old fresh out of college filed his notes. New school year. Fresh start.

He had black hair to his shoulders, held neatly back with a bandana. He looked over the class, squinting his ruby eyes scrutinizing every inch of the room. _Students are missing._ He thought to himself. He heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. _Ah._

"I'm here! I was in before the bell! I swear!" The freshman girl yelled as she swung the door open.

"Yes… well. Take your seat, Miss…"

"Kisaragi." She smiled.

Vincent Valentine noticed his face go red, be buried it behind the list of students. He looked out over his students, and his eyes fell on her again.

She was young, a bright smile, head tilted sideways with a camera on her lap. She fingered it gently with her worn hands. She wore her very short hair with a bandana tied square around her head. Her eyes were bright, even though the color was dark brown. She sparkled with excitement and life. Her legs were covered by baggy socks, and she wore very large Nike tennis shoes that squeaked as she walked. She seemed like an example of innocence.

__

How annoying. Vincent assured himself.

* * *

Cloud caressed the fabric of his bookbag, but his eyes were diverted to Sephiroth's drawing. He drew so fascinatingly, stroking the pen lovingly, making every mark precise. He heard the tone of the bell ring in his ears, making the earring on his left ear vibrate. He gathered his belongings and slipped out the door carefully. 

He looked as his feet as he walked, and felt a body shoved against him.

"Eeep!" the person said.

He had been knocked down, the person was blurring into view. It was the girl from before, helping him sit up with a rough grip.

"You okay? Head on straight?" She said playfully.

"yea…and since you know your way around…"

"Yea?" the girl began to get excited.

"Where's my next class?"

"Oh…" she said nervously. "Let me see your schedule."

The young woman snatched the schedule out of his hands, giving him a papercut along his thumb. She inspected it for a brief moment.

"Ah, you're with me. In Professor Highwind's room! Come on!"

She grappled his hand and drug him behind her, his face flushing at the power of the young woman.

"Here. Professor Cid Highwind. I should warn you… he's a bit-"

A gruff man with wild eyes and flicky blonde hair slung the door open. Smoke poured out of the door like a bad horror movie.

"TIFA LOCKHEART. You are in such $&@# right now, I should send you to the #$%&@ office for ANOTHER $%#&@ tardy!" He fumed.

"Sir…" Cloud said meekly. " She was helping me find the classroom…"

"Ahhhh, @#$%&…" He shoved a empty, dainty teapot in Cloud's hands. "Go down to the office and get me more #$%&@ tea…"

"But sir…"

"That's Captain! #$%& kids… need more smokes…" Proffessor Highwind mumbled.

Tifa waved at Cloud, and was taken into the classroom.

Cloud turned and walked down the hall.  
"Tifa…and Sephiroth. How… interesting. That's right. Interesting."

He wandered down further, glancing left and right. He walked past the different club rooms. "Kendo, Cheer…"

He continued down, looking intently into the door's windows. "Swimming, Volleyball…. Ikebana?"

He froze at this door. A beautiful girl was arranging the flowers in a clear glass jar.

Her long hair was arranged into a high, braided ponytail, held by a pink satin ribbon. She seemed very small, and her hands nimbly caressed the flowers, the same pink as the blush that was on her cheeks. Her eyes were emerald, looking down at her work lovingly. Her tie, unlike Tifa's was tied in a tidy bow. She brought her slender, pale legs together, propping one foot behind the other. Her long hair swayed as she turned around, gathering more flowers into her arms and smelling them, laughing.

Cloud kept walking.

With a smile.

Will Continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura

Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! ^^; And as for the couples… ^_~ Wait and see. And thanks Miss Red 13 Girl. I was lookin at his pic, and debating what color his eyes were. ^^; So his eyes are blue in mine. Oh, and KrystalClear, this isn't TiSeph. I have normally nothing against different couples… but… there's just nothin there. O_o; Cloud was mentioning their names, don't worry. ^_~ 

This fic has a dedication! To Selphie. My friend IRL. ^^ Yay!

And Do y'all like how Sephiroth is an artist? ^^ I thought that was cool… I think I should run over why I chose whom would be what… Sephy dear is very brooding, and some artists are like that… Yuffie is a photographer, because she pops up everywhere… ^^ heehee… and Tifa… well, you'll see. Ikebana is the Japanese art of Flower arranging. And… well, Aeris, the flower girl. Dur…

Well, better get going… *hides behind her table from the tomatoes* By the way… I go by Aeris in the FF7 section… You can only call me anything else if you're a personal friend. ^-^ Better go! See ya…!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud found himself lingering at school afterward, watching. He didn't know quite what for, but the answer soon ran over him, stepping on his back and arms. His vision blurred, he managed to let out a small moan.

"Ack! Oh my gosh! Cripes!" Tifa yelled, looking down.

"it's Cloud…" he grunted, "and you're standing on my lungs…"

Tifa stepped off of him, and he panted for air, whimpering.

"Sorry about that Cloud." She dusted him off fiercely and yanked him up with one pull. She smiled. "Say, you want a day out on the town? You're new, right?"

"How did you know?" He asked quizzically.

"You're so green, you offset the grass." Tifa grinned.

* * *

"Ah, Sephiroth!" the flower girl said meekly, the brooding man approaching her.

"Yes, Aeris?" Sephiroth purred back.

"I… I just remembered, my mother needs me today!! Sorry!" The little girl ran off, frightened look in her eyes.

She ran, afraid, tears starting to form in her eyes, directly out the door and into the boy standing there.

"Cloud? Are you okay?!" Tifa said, leaning over the mangled heap of the man and girl.

"owww…" Aeris moaned painfully, getting up. "Oh! I'm so sorry!!"

She got up immediately, and tried to help him up, but was unable to. Cloud stood on his own and blinked at her.

"Hey! You're the girl I saw through the window!"

"Through the window…?" Tifa questioned, and then lept away from him. "Are you some kinda hentai pervert or something?!"

"No, no, he means Ikebana class." Aeris patted Tifa's shoulder.

"Do you know her?" Cloud said, pointing towards Aeris.

"Oh, of course. She's one of my friends." Tifa chirped. "This is Aeris Gainsborough."

"And this is Tifa Lockheart!" Aeris said, smiling, pointing to Tifa.

"Aeris, we were about to go out and show Cloud around. Wanna help? You know the good places. After all, you're a part-time waitress. We can drop you off at the reseraunt." Tifa grinned.

__

…eh…? Cloud blinked.

"Come on, Cloud! Lighten up! It'll be fun!"

"What is your full name, Cloud?" Aeris said sweetly.

"Cloud Strife." He muttered, and tried to walk off, but his arms were grappled by two girls, and he was drug into downtown Tokyo.

* * *

Vincent hummed as he typed onto the keys. He glanced down and suddenly felt pain drop onto his shoulders. 

Lucrecia.

His fiancé, Lucrecia had been killed in a car wreck while running from stalkers. He blamed himself, he could have hidden her away, but he didn't. He remembered how she looked, beautiful hair spread out, peacefully asleep. Never to wake again, laid down in the coffin. She looked so happy.

Vincent looked away again. He closed his laptop and buried his face in his hands.

And then, a camera flash blinded his tearing eyes. He turned, amongst the stars and circles was a freshman, that Kisaragi girl. She was examining the Polaroid photo she had just taken.

"Cool! An angst picture!" She grinned.

"Kisaragiiii…." He growled.

"Naw, you can call me Yuffie!!" She chirped loudly.

"Kisaragi, it's after hours! Go outside!"

"No, I wanna take pictures. She narrowed her eyes."

"So go to a print club* and get them taken there!"

"Hey!… That's a good idea! Thanks Mr. Valentine-sama!"

She raced off, but kept the Polaroid of Vincent in her front pocket.

* * *

Cloud fell back onto his bed, exhausted. The girls had taken him to print club at the arcade, and forced him to play Dance Dance Revolution*. He found out Aeris was a good dancer. Then he was hauled to Tokyo tower and shoved up the elevator. He shivered, oh, how he hated heights. 

He kicked off his shoes, and took his socks and shirt off. He snuggled deep under the covers, and buried a side of his face into the chilly, comfortable pillow. He felt sleep pulling his body down into comfort, and closed his eyes.

__

Tifa and Aeris. Hm.

He fell into a relaxed sleep, the soft pitter of rain appearing on the roof.

Continued…

*print club - a Japanese instant-face-on-a-sticker game. They're found in arcades, and young girls have books of Print club stickers.

*Dance Dance Revolution - A game where you have sensors on the floor, and you have to step on them in rhythms like a dance. Also in arcades. And makes a general fool of yourself. ^^;


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura

Note from Aeris: Holy COW has it been a long time!!! Sooo sorry guys…. My boyfriend came home for the weekend… (We got FOUR DAYS, Did youuuu?) Anyway. I will keep you wondering on the couples, if you have ANY questions, say so in a review, I'll answer you in the next chapter in my newwww section. ^^

FAQ!!

Alright. ^^; Numero uno. HOW ON EARTH DID I DO THE RESEARCH?! Well, let me tell you, ladies and gentlemen… A whole lotta work. I wanted to be accurate so perfectionists that leap over the tiniest things wouldn't stomp all over me. I went to http://www.jlist.com to get full images… and another site I can't find… I'll be able to find it when I don't need it, I bet you ten bucks! But Jlist has A GREAT supply…^^ Go see!

Anyway. That's all for the FAQ today. And here's your chapter. *smile smile* Hope you like it! ^_~ Things are heating up in the Love Triangle and the Strange invader….

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud yawned tiredly. Saturday. He didn't want to get up. He laid his head wearily back down onto the pillow, and closed his eyes.

"Bing! Bing!" The doorbell sang.

He moaned and sat up, feeling the bones pop in his back. He wanted to hide, he knew who it probably was going to be. Either Aeris or Tifa, the two cute and happy girls he had met a month ago.

Cloud stretched, and walked foreword a little more fluently. He slid on a random shirt, and walked to the door of his small apartment. He wrapped his hand around the icy cold doorknob and opened it.

He was taken aback. There was Sephiroth, his long quicksilver hair laid over his back elegantly, he blinked his emerald eyes and smiled with a strange shiver shooting up Cloud's back.

"Hey Cloud, have you seen Aeris?" He asked, his honey-smooth voice rolling out the words.

__

Confident… Cloud almost whispered.

"No, not since yesterday." He squeezed out in his morning tone, blue eyes widened, eyebrows tilted in wonder.

"Alright, if you see her…" he turned his back to him, and then turned his head, "Tell her I'm looking for her."

"…o…okay…" he stammered.

Cloud shut the door genty. He sank into the nearest armchair, trying to recover. 

__

Those eyes burnt right through me….

Sleep had been shooed off with the arrival of Sephiroth, and he carefully lifted the phone off it's cradle.

He dialed Aeris's home phone number, but he heard her cheerful voice on the answering machine. Cloud shivered and trying to keep himself calm, pressed the number keys for her cell phone.

* * *

Yuffie fingered at the Polaroid of Vincent as she sat on the bed. His head was laid in his hands, tears slid down his porcelain face. His teeth were gritted in regret, his eyes stung too hard to hold open anymore.

"Valentine-sama…" she said gently. 

She set the Polaroid back in it's frame, and she looked around her sweet room, filled with plush animals and cute things. She nibbled her fingernail nervously, and kicked her legs back and forth.

Yuffie fell back, hitting the soft bed with a little thud, and blinked her hazel eyes. "…impossible." She mumbled, and closed her eyes with a small sigh. 

* * *

Aeris leaned back against the nice chair in the park. She breathed in the comforting smell of the flowers and plants. The sakura drifted down with a gentle feel. Aeris closed her eyes, when her cell phone rang.

She picked up the small cellphone with a chocobo dangling off of it from inside her small winged backpack*, and opened it. "Hello?" She said happily.

"Aeris, it's me, Cloud." His voice quivered on her name.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Aeris tilted her head.

"Aeris, Sephiroth is looking for you." Cloud said, much calmer, he had tried to mentally delete all the bad things he had suspected Sephiroth was up to.

"…Sephiroth?" she whispered.

"Aeris?"

"…How close is he to me?! Where did he go?!" Aeris began questioning, frantically.

She stood up and looked around, panicky. She scooped up her backpack and held a strap tightly in her hand. Her green eyes shifted everywhere, watching.

"Aeris? What's wrong?"

"Cloud, do you know of a safe place to go near the Memorial Park?" She said hastily.

"There's a Café, Aeris, go in there, don't go anywhere, I'll be there in a second."

He pressed the off button. Why was Aeris so afraid?

He quickly put on his armless Jacket and pulled on his baggy cargo pants. He practically jumped into his shoes and shoved the door open.

* * *

Aeris calmed as she entered the café. Sephiroth wouldn't find her here. She smiled angelically and sat down, she put her cellphone into her winged backpack, and set the bag on the corner of her chair.

__

Santuary…

She smiled a bit at Cloud, who ran by the window, looked up at the sign, and pushed opened the door, looking all around the small restaurant. Aeris waved her hand, and he came over to her quickly.

"Aeris, what's wrong? Why are you scared of Sephiroth?"

She looked down, her neatly braided hair brushed her waist. Her pink fell foreword near her cheek, she nibbled her lip gently.

"Well…" She began softly.

Continued…

Oiyeee, I think I'm gonna get killed!!! ^^; Sorry guys!

*winged backpack - a small backpack with cute plush wings on the side. Thanks to Megatokyo for the sw33t idea. Piro, you're my hero! ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura

Note from Aeris: My heart's been shattered… so I'm writing Sakura's next chapter to mend it. Read my blog(http://bluegirlwish.pitas.com) to find out if you care. The good reviews really help me, thank you so much! Sakura so far is my most successful story. Thanks! It's really comforting.

On the FAQ!!

About AU. I love AUs! They're so coolie. Anyway… *yawns sleepily* If you have any questions, just ask…

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sephiroth…" Aeris said quietly.

Cloud tilted her head at him, concerned about his gentle female friend.

"I guess it all started in Junior High. He and his mother, Jenova moved in next to me. I was frightened to talk with him, but admired his intellect." She continued, fingering her bracelet, "And soon he started coming to my house and watching me. Not doing anything, just watching. It was beginning to scare me. He kept coming. And then, in Freshman year, he said he…"

Aeris shook.

"He said he loved me."

Cloud stood in shock. "YOU and Sephiroth?!"

He calmed his nerves down, and sat back down, she gave him a frightened look.

"Well, I said I was flattered," she said nervously, "But he… something just wasn't…"

"Right?" Cloud finished for her.

"Right… Thank you." She smiled half-heartedly, "And he started trying to… well, to GET me. He'd run his hand down my collar, and I just…"

"It's alright, Aeris. I understand, you don't need to go further." Cloud said comfortingly, but a part in the back of his head said that he didn't understand.

Aeris looked at her hands. Her eyes burned. _Stop…_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _Stop…_ Aeris gritted her teeth. _Stop!!_

But soon, warm tears rolled down her pale cheeks. _What's wrong with me?_

"Listen, You want me to take you home?" Cloud offered, taking her hand.

"Tifa's apartment is closer. Let's go there, I wanna talk to her anyway." She smiled wearily.

__

Something's going to happen…

* * *

Yuffie awoke in the middle of the night, her head lain to the side. She wanted to lift her head, but she couldn't even open her eyes. She struggled to raise her hand off the sheet.

"augh…" She moaned, willing herself to lift her head.

She looked left and right, squinting in the dark. Yuffie couldn't see a foot in front of her. She reached out weakly, blindly. She felt her whole body slip out of bed, landing on her head, whisking her back to darkness.

* * *

Aeris stayed at Tifa's apartment till Morning. Tifa assured Cloud that they would both be safe.

"Tifa…" Cloud said, catching her before she shut the door.

"Hmm?"

"Can you come out here?"

"Um, sure." She stepped out, and closed the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Do you know about Aeris and Sephiroth?"

Tifa nodded sadly. "Since the 6th grade, he's chased after her." She leaned against the wall of the hall.

Cloud leaned against the other side, and folded his arms, "Has he come after you?"

"Sephiroth? Me?" Tifa asked, tilting her head, "A few times…"

"I want you both to carry mace." He said firmly.

"Mace? For Sephiroth?! I doubt he'd go as far as-"

"Just as a precaution." Cloud said reassuringly.

"Take care of yourselves tonight, I'll come by tomorrow to take Aeris home." He said gently.

"Cloud?" She said, reaching out, grabbing his arm and hugging it close like a teddy.

He merely turned to her as a response.

"Goodnight." She said quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Yuffie struggled to move. Pain ripped through her and she coughed, causing her whole body to shake. Her eyes fuzzed over, and she struggled upward, back to bed.

She wearily picked up the phone and dialed the school to call in sick. As soon as she choked out the words, she turned the phone off and fell back down on the pillow, drained of energy. A heavy coughing fit rose from her chest, coming into her throat.

__

Oh please no…

* * *

Cloud picked up Aeris just as he said, and began to walk her home. She seemed much calmer now, happily smiling at the cherry blossoms preparing to fall. 

Aeris's casual clothes were much different then her uniform. She wore a cargo skirt, a pink tank top with a sleeveless red puffy jacket over it. She wore her hair normally, tied with her favorite pink ribbon. Her thick sneakers tapped against the concrete, walking. She wore a black ribbon on her neck and silver bangles on her wrists that jingled when she put her hands in her pockets.

He shifted his gaze to his drab blue tank top and jeans. Girls had SO many more options.

"Can we sit down?" She asked, motioning to the bench.

"Sure." He said, allowing her to sit, but he leaned against a tree.

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful, aren't they?" She smiled.

He found himself smiling too. The shade of the cherry blossoms was also the pink of Aeris's cheeks. She smiled, but then her eyes became overwhelmed with fear.

Sephiroth was walking down the concrete, eyes glazed over, out of foucus.

Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura

Note from Aeris: Hi guys! Thank you SO SO SO much for the support! It made me feel tons better. ^,^ Well, for you all, I added AeriSeph elements. He's in love with her, but his sexy psychotic-ness is scaring her too much to be with him. ^^ Now, I have heard nothing in the Reviews about Yuffie! ;_; 

ANYWAY! Time for Reviewer Chats! Formally known as FAQ, cause nobody was asking questions.

KrystalClear, you get a cookie for guessing that Sephiroth was stalking Aeris. ^^; *hands her the cookie* Anyone who guesses right will get a little e-cookie! *shows them the cookies and the crowd oos and ahhs.* And, I understand completely about the Sephi thing! It is kinda funny. He's chasing after this girl… and she's all spooked… an it's kinda funny. IceQueen, my website isn't completely done yet… Envy.nu has been down so I haven't been able to finish it! Bad envy! Bad bad bad! ~~ But you can see my blog…. http://bluegirlwish.pitas.com/ That's done. And for those of you who wonder… Ms-chan is a friend of mine. ^^; she likes to write long, silly reviews. Isn't that right, Ms? *pats her head*

By the way, this story is all produced by me, Aeris. In my pen name it's Umi. But I go by Aeris or Chopsticks or… lotsa other names. ^^ Blackwolf is my boyfriend… But he's away for 7 months… I got to see him this weekend. *teehee* Hope he comes back, y'all!

Holy COW this is a long note. So, off I go! *laughs nervously and shuffles off*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aeris got up, and moved towards Cloud in fear. "Sephiroth!"

"Aeris, just calmly start walking away… quickly. I'm right behind you." He said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light push.

She started walking, gradually gaining speed, and then breaking to a run. Cloud was right behind her, making sure she didn't trip, keeping his watch on Sephiroth also beginning to gain speed to catch up.

He was a few feet behind them, and he reached out and grabbed Aeris's shirt. She fell back, Cloud caught her hand, but her fingers slid though and she was on the ground, Sephiroth looming over her.

"No!!!" She cried, squirming away.

He grabbed her arm, and pressed it down against the concrete, keeping her there.

"I love you." He said, eyes narrowing with a fury of passion, he placed his hand at her collarbone, eyeing her.

Cloud snuck his hand on her free arm, pulled her up with one yank, out of Sephiroth's grip, and tore down the walkway, they were almost out of the park and into a crowded area. Sephiroth stood, and looked around, then he numbly saw Aeris being taken into the flood of people.

He lifted himself up, and pulled his strength into sitting on a nearby bench. "Aeris…"

He led her finally to her apartment and opened the door with her key. Her good-sized apartment was decorated with flowers and anime goods. She had a kitchenette with a microwave and a table set, and her room with her futon rolled out, and a small living room with a couch and a TV.

"We're here." Cloud said quietly to Aeris, who was shaking.

He guided her to the living room, and she sat down gingerly on the couch. He sat down beside her, looking her over watchfully. Tears began to boil in her eyes, she couldn't hold them in anymore.

Aeris broke down crying, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Cloud was startled, but by the natural human instinct, he wrapped his arms slowly around her, hugging her quaking body against him. Her face reddened with the tears. She became limp, crying softly into his shoulder, her hands brought up under her chin, as if to protect herself.

Cloud rubbed her back soothingly, whispering, "Shhh," over and over into her ear.

She looked up at him, woozy. He took a kleenex from the box and wiped her tears away. "Calm down now. You're safe."

She was comforted by the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek, closed her eyes, and gently leaned her head against his hand. He rubbed her cheek gently. "Shhh…"

She nestled herself closely into his arms and propped her head up under his chin. She stayed there for a long time, until she finally fell asleep.

Cloud blinked. "Um?"

He lifted his hand and rubbed her head for a second, to make sure she was truly asleep.

She laid still, snuggled against his chest. Cloud petted her hair for a minute or two unconsciously. After a few minutes, he scooped her up carefully and carried her to her room. He laid her on the soft, fluffy futon. He slid a pillow under her head and tucked the blankets around her. He patted her head gently, and smiled.

He sat down in a nearby chair, watching her closely, her cute form sleep peacefully, the weight of the world temporarily taken from her shoulders.

He smiled and took a family album of hers from the cherry oak shelf nearby and set it on his lap. He thumbed through it and smiled. Until he came to a photo that startled him…

Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura

Note from Aeris: Hello! New chapter, new cliffhanger! *gets backed into a corner threatened by pies and cattle prods* ipe! Okie, no cliffhanger this time!

^-^ Teehee… I win! I win! I got more reviews then my writing partner, bwahahahahaha…. *cracks up* o_- Tifa's gonna invade here, ^^ So heads up for Tifa fans! ^,^ By the by… Ms, I'm writing this on my own. So its not "guys" it's one person. ^^; Blackie's away, remember? I'm doin this solo! And about the Zack thing… You'll find out. ^-^

Let's cut right to the chase before I get killed! O_O

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud fingered the picture gingerly. It was Sephiroth and Aeris as children. She had a little shovel in her hand, little feet kicking back and forth excitedly, her curly coconut hair bouncing. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes squeezed shut. She was laughing. Sephiroth had a pail, and was smiling at her, but not as broad. His eyes were so much brighter, but they still had that tragic edge to them. His legs were pulled up under him, and his long silvery-white hair was tied back with a pink ribbon.

A pink ribbon?

He looked over the large pink ribbon tying his hair back. Was it his? No, it was pink! It surely belonged to Aeris.

Cloud closed the book, and set it back on the shelf, satisfied with his guess. He smiled at the sleeping Aeris and knelt by her. He fingered the pink ribbon tying her hair. He untied her ribbon and braid and let it hang loose, spread all around her. He gave her cheek a few rubs and then stood up. 

__

She'll figure it out. I'll call her in a bit. Cloud assured himself. He tucked her in a little more to keep her warm, then left the room. 

He looked back at the doorway for a minute and opened the apartment door and slipped out. 

To his surprise, Tifa stood there waiting for him.

"Is Aeris alright?" She asked timidly, tilting her head.

"Yea, she's sleeping in there. Cried herself out." Cloud said, rubbing his head a bit.

"Cloud…" She put her hand on his chest.

"Yea?"

"Do you love me?"

"…w-what?"

"You're in love with me, aren't you?" She tilted her head, yearning an answer.

"I…"

"Yes… yes you are. You have to be." Her shoulders shook, Tifa moved her hands up to his shoulders.

"Tifa…? What-"

He was silenced by a hand on his mouth.

"Just shut up and… Hold still." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Tifa got onto her tiptoes, and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his, after she slid her hand from his mouth onto his cheek. Her hands trembled and her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. 

Cloud felt her warm lips against his, and startled, turned his face away. "Tifa?"

"…I love you…" She said gently, lowering her head onto his chest.

"Tifa, please-"

Tifa looked up, and ran, her long hair flowing behind her, face reddened with embarrassment and sorrow. Cloud placed his hand on his lips.

"Oh my g… I have two girls in love with me!!!"

* * *

"Valentine-sama." The aide said, startled a bit by Vincent's eyes.

"Yes?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"That Kusaragi girl… She's been gone for days, and no student will take her assignments to her. Will you?"

Vincent put his head in one of his hands. "Kusaragi, why did it have to be Kusaragi?"

"Do you like her, sir?" He grinned.  
"what? No! I'm 20, she's 15, that'd be-"

"Cute!" The female aide said, setting the list of assignments on his desk. "Really cute!"

"Hm." Vincent said, tossing his head to the side.

After the aide left, Vincent looked down at his calendar. "Kusaragi has been gone for 4 days… I wonder what's wrong…"

* * *

Cloud sank to the floor. He was stunned. He held his trembling shoulders and leaned his head back against the wall. He placed his chin gently onto his knees.

"Why are they doing this…? Tifa, Aeris…"

He closed his eyes, shivering. He willed himself to stand up, to make the lonley walk home.

Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura

Note from Aeris: I'm sorry, everyone… My grandma's in the hospital… She had a little stroke. I just can't think straight right now. This chapter might be a little shaky, but so am I right now…

Please, Please, please… no flames, and Krystal-sama, I don't consider yours a flame. Tifa's acting weird for a reason. *hint hint*

I'll kinda be sad for a bit, I'm sorry, y'all.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my grandma, playfully known as "Mamoo." Get well soon!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud woke up drearily. He glanced at the clock. 12:45.

He didn't want to stand. He knew he was going to see her.

Who? _Tifa…_

She acted so strange, out of character. Her comforting eyes seemed wild and scared. He'd never seen her like that before. 

Cloud closed his eyes again. He felt sleep coaxing him back down into a land of no worries. He took it's invitation.

* * *

Vincent glanced around for the apartment number, 983. His arms will full of books, but his mind was full of worries. This child, where were her parents? Why was she left alone? 

He knocked her door nervously. Nobody came after five minutes or so, and he put his hand on the cold doorknob. It twisted open easily. He walked in, looking around. The cute apartment seemed empty, but the other room needed further inspecting. Vincent set the books down carefully, and quickly stepped over the large Pikachu plushie at his feet, and to the other room. He opened the door, and then jumped back. 

Yuffie's head was surrounded by a pool of blood which she had coughed up. Her eyes where half open, she breathed heavily, grasping for hints of beautiful, clean air.

"Kusaragi?" He said, not panicking, knelt by her.

She tried to speak, but it only caused an eruption of coughing, blood splattering out every time she heaved a cough. Vincent calmly rubbed her back, trying to help the severe coughing fit to go away.   
"Kusaragi," He said, trying to make way to her numb senses for her to hear him, "I'm going to call the hospital, okay?"

Yuffie tried to nod, or say an approval, but she couldn't even hold her heavy eyes open. He patted her head, wincing at the feel of her matted hair. 

He crept across the bedroom to the fuzzy phone, and he raised his eyebrows at it for a minute. He dialed the emergency number, and waited patiently for a response. 

He told them exactly what was wrong, looking her over completely. He was doing fine until they came to a question.

"Are you her father?"

"…No… I'm her teacher."

* * *

Tifa sat on her bed. She had been unable to sleep all night. In her hands she held a small picture, which she fingered over and over again lovingly. 

"He's the same… just the same…" she whispered, "Just the same."

She laid back, looking up and out the window into the moonlight, at the cherry blossom trees out her window. She reached out with one arm and plucked a blossom. She ran it along her cheek. "Just like his fingers. Soft…"

She closed her eyes and bathed in the tranquil moonlight. Comforted by it, she fell asleep.

The picture in her hand, pressed against her heart, was a young boy, no older then 14, smiling, his spiky black hair falling onto his shoulders and into his eyes. His piercing blue eyes.

Just like his.

Continued…

Special! Special! I drew this for a celebration of 50 reviews. (well, 49, but don't rain on my parade…) It's a manga cover… My masterpeice!

Black and White - http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/tifaersaku.jpg/ 

Color - http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/tifaersakucolor.jpg/ 


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura

Note from Aeris: Hello! Update on Mamoo-sama, she'll be able to go home within a week or so if all goes well. ^-^

50 reviews. Wow. I should remember that Final Fantasy sections attract more peoples. O.o Ayumm.. anyway…

You all FINALLY notice Yuffie after she comes down with *censored*! 

Here's the RIGHT addies for the pics…

Black and White- http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/tifaersaku.jpg 

Color - http://www.geocities.com/bluegirlwish/tifaersakucolor.jpg 

Must go before I get flattened! *runs from fans with pitchforks and torches*

________________________________________________________________________________

Aeris awoke to the sunlight on her face, she slowly opened her green eyes.

"…Cloud?"

She looked around, and then sat up halfway, leaning on her elbow. Aeris fingered her hair. 

__

I remember crying, then warmth… and…

She looked down at her futon, perfectly made, tucked in for her comfort. She looked down at her pillow, where her head had been laid hours earlier.

"I guess he tucked me in." She affirmed.

Aeris stood up and got out of the clothes she had been put to bed in, and put on a new outfit. She sat down on the couch and fingered her hair. 

__

My ribbon!

She looked around frantically. She found it laid on the table, and relaxed.

__

That ribbon…

Aeris nibbled her lip and tied her hair up in its normal fashion, and picked up her winged backpack. She slid out of her apartment as easy as Cloud had.

* * *

Vincent read a full issue of Time magazine while waiting. He was patient, but still a little scared. The doctor's door swung open, and he stood, a little quicker then he thought, and waited. The doctor walked out very stiffly, like a giraffe with a sore leg. 

"Kusaragi, Yuffie."

"Yes, I'm with her."

The hairs on the back of his neck went straight up.

"Well, I brought her here."

"Where are her parents?"

"I don't know. She lived in the apartment alone."

"The medical records say her father died of Lung Cancer from too much smoking two years ago."

"I think I remember that…" Vincent fidgeted with his watch. 

"Well she needs someone to vouch for her. Please come with me." The doctor nodded.

He led Vincent to a small room, where Yuffie was dazedly sitting up, legs dangling off the bed.

"Valentine-sama…?"

"Kusaragi-san." He patted her head in a playful way.

Well, as 'playful' as Vincent could be.

"Well, we just did a mammogram."

"Mammogram? Isn't that for cancer?"

"That's right."

Yuffie's shoulders began to shake. Vincent placed his cold hands on her quaking body. 

"Why did you do one on me? I'm only 14!"

"Miss, you have Lung Cancer from second hand smoking."

* * *

Tifa yawned, and sat up. She looked down at her picture for a minute, and petted at the corners with her thumb.

"Zack…" She said gently, "It's been a year and a half. Why can't I get over you…?"

She placed the photo on the table and spoke to it as she got dressed.

"I mean, come on, Zack. Why do you have to haunt me in the form of Cloud?"

She placed her shirt over her head finally, and walked to the table where the photo lay. She ran her hand along Zack's cheek.

"I miss you."

Tifa slung her backpack over her shoulder. "You just… disappeared. Where did you go, Zack?"

She hung her head and slowly walked to the door. She turned and gazed at the photo on the bedside table. She hopped over some dirty clothes and picked up the picture and slipped it in her front pocket.

Near her heart.

Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura

Note from Aeris: GEE! 70 reviewsssssss! ^_^ GEE! ^_^

About Yuffie and her lung cancer… my adopted sis-sis, Mary-chan, had a smoker, abuser, and a drinker as a father. (talk about a load up…) And she just about got Lung Cancer from second-hand-smoking. Luckily, she didn't, but I know that there are millions of kids all over the world that are diagnosed for Lung Cancer for something they never wanted. I wanted to make this known that Second Hand Smoking CAN cause Lung Cancer, and help those who have it. Thank you.

On a happier note… I made a promise to do another illustration at 70 reviews. So I will! It's gonna be Yuffie and Vincent.

This is a major chapter involving The Love… Square. O_- Counting Sephiroth. So Poor Yuffie and Vincent will have their day next chapter. *sniff* Sowwy you two.

Sorry, Ms. DUN KILL ME!!

Must go before I am murdered again. Ta ta!

________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud smiled as he saw Aeris running down the street to him. She looked a whole lot better, and her eyes had replaced the tears for sparkles. 

"Hi Aeris." He said, patting her head for a moment or two.

"Hiya Cloud, thanks for tucking me in last night." She looked a little embarrassed, but it _did_ make her feel better.

He pulled her into a hug. "Hey, no worries."

"Hey, let's go find Tifa! I know where she works…"

She took his hand and guided him through the crowd of messy people.

He smiled at her cold hands and placed his other hand on hers and rubbed it to warm it up. They arrived at a resteraunt and walked in with the ding of a bell. Sure enough there was Tifa, apron around her waist, taking orders. As soon as she finished, Aeris called, "Tifa!"

"Ah…Cloud… Aeris! Hi!"

Cloud found himself smiling. Tifa was her old self again, untouched by the pain he had seen in her eyes.

"Teef, There's gonna be a festival in Memorial Park next week, wanna go with us?"

"Aeris, I never said any-"

"You're going! Come on, it'll be fun. Promise meeee!"

"…fine."

* * *

Cloud, Aeris and Tifa ran around the city that day. They spent the majority of time in a Kareoke room, singing the newest hits. Tifa had to work late since she took a very long break, and Cloud was walking Aeris home.

"Cloud-chan." She said gently, hugging his arm suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?" She said, looking up, gazing at them.

Cloud looked up. The vibrant pink stood out against the sky, where the stars stabbed stubbornly through the city lights. _Now._

"Aeris…"

He pulled her around to face him. He rubbed her cheek with one hand. She looked at him in a quizzical way. He pondered over how beautiful she seemed with the starlight panning on her cheeks.

"I love you."

Cloud bent down and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her head carefully feeling her hair.

"I love you too…" She said, laying her head against his heart, listening to it's quick beating.

"I'll make sure Sephiroth never gets you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled, and remained in his grip for a long time. She felt safe, untouchable.

Cloud suddenly looked up, causing her to shift a little.

"Cloud?" She turned to where he faced, and froze.

Sephiroth stood there, leaned against a tree. But it wasn't him that bothered them, it was the gun he brandished. 

"Aeris…" He purred.

"Sephiroth…? W-what're you doing…?" She stepped away a little from Cloud.

"Came to find you." He said plainly, he pushed himself off the tree.

"What do you need me for…?" She asked meekly.

"Listen, Aeris…. I love you more then HE ever will… don't you get it…?"

"Sephiroth-" Cloud stepped foreword, but a pistol was pointed in his direction.

"Cloud!!" She sank to the ground, frightened, but realized nothing had happened, and was petrified as the firearm was placed in front of her.

"Aeris…You're so foolish sometimes." He laughed. "Why won't you let me have you?"

"I'm not property!" She dared, "I'm a person, and if you really loved me, you'd love me for my-"

A shot rang out through the park. Aeris's eyes widened, and she felt her eyes getting hard to hold open.

"cloud…"

She slid back, her fragile frame landing on the concrete, her body becoming numb, just as the cherry blossom petals began to fall, touching her tiny, broken form.

Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura

Note from Aeris: Bless her heart… Poor Aeris! I better make this short before I get killed!

________________________________________________________________________________

"AERIS!!!!"

Cloud was by her side, immediately, too scared to touch her. Her eyes were closed, and blood was starting to come from her mouth.

"AERIS!!" He screamed again, knelt by her.

He took off his jacket and folded it, and laid her head gently on it, trying to keep her alive. He felt her pulse getting rougher.

Sephiroth pretended he wasn't there, and began to walk off. A young woman lept onto him, and began to throw punches.

"YOU JERK….!!!!!"

"Tifa…?"

Cloud was numb. He felt Aeris's life slowly slipping through his fingers.

He fumbled through her purse for a minute, keeping one arm holding her close on his lap. 

Tifa was busily fisting at Sephiroth's face. His nose was bleeding, but his face showed no expression. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You just shot my best friend, how DARE you, you little puff…"

Cloud gathered her body up in his arms, rocking her, whispering over and over in her ear that he loved her. He then stood and turned to Tifa.

"I called the hospital… we gotta wait…"

"Let me see her." Tifa said, thrusting Sephiroth down. His gun, empty now, laid on the concrete.

Tifa gently rubbed Aeris's shoulder. "Stop now." She said, "This is just like the time you fell out of the tree, okay…"

Cloud looked down, too shocked to speak. He found it hard to breathe, to stand up. He wanted to place his arms around her, and die with her. _She's not gonna die…_

"You're not gonna die, okay, Aeris? We're not going to let you."

The ambulance, rimmed with EMS agents pulled to the curb. They leapt out and ran to where she was. They snatched her from his arms. He reached out, but he could not feel. 

"Aeris…"

The next thing he felt was darkness. He wanted to stay there. He could feel Aeris. He could feel her hands, running along his arms. But then the light robbed his happiness again, Tifa loomed over him, the EMS agents were gone.

So was Aeris.

"Tifa… Where's Aeris….?"

"They took her down to the hospital. We can catch up if we run! Let's go, NOW."

He couldn't argue, and was pulled up, the shock still waving through his body. He pushed himself foreword, the desire to help her burning in his heart.

* * *

Vincent held the sobbing teenager, trying to comfort her as much as he could. He was shocked, guilty for being cruel to her before, but he stood firm, and repented himself by hugging her around the waist. She was a child. She didn't deserve years of harsh therapy, or maybe death.

He stroked her hair, "It'll be alright…"

"I'm gonna die…"

"No, you aren't, Yuffie, please-"

"I wanted to get married and be a mother… I wanted to be a photographer…"

Vincent stayed silent, holding her obediently.

"I already had the wedding bouquet planned, did you know that?" Her voice shook, "Morning glories, white roses and Casablanca…"

"Stop, Yuffie… You're not going to die."

"Why not…?"

"Because I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

Cloud looked at his feet as he waited. His hands were numb, he laid his head back onto the chair back. He closed his eyes and sighed. Tifa glanced at him from the side. She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, but then the doctor steadily walked out with a clipboard.

Cloud stood, trying to keep himself from shaking.

Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura

Note from Aeris: Poor thing….*sniff* Anyway… Update on Mamoo. ^^ I talked to her on the phone, she's doing much better, thanks y'all for caring! ^^; Y'all. Hahahaha…

The next hit point is 100 reviews… The pic will be of Yuffie-chan and Vincent-chan… Look for it in Chapter 13. ^-^ wheeee…

Let's get to it!

________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, Miss Gainsborough's bullet shattered one shoulder-blade and one rib…"

Cloud winced.

"But it missed her heart my a mile. She'll be able to go home within a few weeks, the Police have been notified."

He pushed back the door. "Follow me, please."

Tifa and Cloud filed down the busy hallway, filled with patients and nurses. Cloud kept himself close to the wall so he wouldn't be impacted with anyone.

Finally, the oriental doctor stopped at a door and pushed it open.

"You can only have a few minutes, she needs rest."

"Yes sir." Cloud said briskly, shooting by him.

Aeris was laid out on a hospital bed, her hands folded over her lap, eyes lightly closed. There was an enormous bandage wrapped around her right shoulder and side, seen sticking out through her hospital gown.

Cloud approached her slowly, sitting down on the chair beside her. He reached out and touched her forehead gently. She fidgeted under his hand a little. Her eyes opened slowly, dizzy look reflecting in them. 

He rubbed her cheek a little, carefully keeping her calm.

"Aeris." Tifa said gently, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Tifa-san…" Her voice cracked, her body weakly relaxing again, struggling to stay conscious.

He stood up and sat on the bed next to her. Aeris tilted her head to the side, up against Cloud's waist.

"This is like the time I fell out of the tree… Remember, Tifa?" She smiled a little and rested her eyes.

"Yea, you were bawling though. This time you were out cold."

"What…?" Cloud tilted his head.

"Oh, one time when we were little, Aeris and I were climbing a tree, and she tried hanging upside-down and she fell. Her mom was so worried about her, and couldn't get her to quiet down, she brought her here."

Cloud rubbed Aeris's cheek gently. "Tifa, let's let her rest up…"

"Yea, that's good, all of us need a good night's sleep…." Tifa patted Aeris's head, "I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Tifa smiled. She understood now.

* * *

"So where am I gonna sleep?" Yuffie said, looking around his dreary house.

"The Couch." Vincent said plainly.

"But that's so uncomfortable!" Yuffie whined.

"Look, where else are you going to sleep?"

"The bed. You get the couch! After all, I'm sick…"

"That'll contaminate my bed!"

"You can't catch Lung Cancer, you moron!" She said angrily.

Vincent blinked.

"Sorry…" Yuffie said gently.

"Fine. You can have the bed tonight. And ONLY tonight."

* * *

A nurse attendant walked by the closed door and then tilted her head. She opened the door, and walked in to find Cloud, sitting by Aeris's bedside, head laid on his arm next to her, one hand keeping a grip on her's. He was asleep, chest slowly rising and falling. 

The nurse closed the door silently. She wasn't going to tell anyone, what was there to tell?

Cloud continued to sleep, worn and tired from a long and hurting day. It was almost 3:30, and his weary body was taking a load off. Aeris rested peacefully, unaware of his tight grip on her hand. The pain had been jammed back into her and she decided to sleep it off. 

She unconsciously rested her head softly on his. She turned her head, her hair falling beside her. Aeris was safe. And for just a few hours, all was right with the world.

Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura

Note from Aeris: I guess you've figured this out by now, but this is Cleris. But! In case you haven't noticed, I haven't thrown Tifa to the ground and spat in her hair. Tifa is a really cool chick. And I dun think it's right for Aeris fans to go stomping all over her. 

I can see elements for all the couples. I can see Aerseph, Cloti, Aervin, and all of them, so I decided to put a buncha coupled elements in this so that I can please everybody. ^.^ So now you know… the rest of the story.

Let's rock and roll!

________________________________________________________________________________

Vincent, yet again, had gone up to check on Yuffie. She slept peacefully, but he was worried that she might start hacking up blood again at any time. He finally realized he couldn't sleep if he wanted to, and devoted his time now to making sure nothing happened.

He had a book on his lap, reading thoughtfully, trying to keep his mind off of the teenager in front of him. He looked up again and froze. This was the closest he had really been to Yuffie.

He studied her features carefully. Her closed eyes still seemed happy, even in sleep. Her hands rested by her stomach and her messy black hair was spread all about her.

"Just like Lucreia…" he whispered.

He rubbed her cheek very gently, being careful not to disturb her. He spotted her camera on the desk, and smiled.

__

Time to use this thing for something good…

* * *

Aeris slowly fluttered her eyes open, and looked down. Her head was laid against his, and her hand was loosely in Cloud's. 

She lifted the other hand to place on his back. She rubbed his shoulder gently, trying to wake him.

"Cloud…" she whispered softly. "Cloud…"

He stirred a little, and yawned. Aeris sat up a little more, and moved his head more onto her lap. She petted at his spiky hair for a minute or two, gazing out the window. She looked down again at his fatigued figure, and smiled. She kissed the top of his head tenderly, and rubbed at his shoulders again.

A few minutes later, Cloud stirred himself awake. He opened his sad blue eyes and blinked them. He yawned a little, and startled, figured out where he was.

"Good Morning…" She whispered.

"Aeris!" He smiled, and got himself up, being careful not to touch her. 

Cloud sat down on the bed, and patted her head. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"awww…" he cooed, and patted her shoulder.

"Aeris…"

"mmmhmm?" she said gently, tying her hair back into it's normal place.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

Aeris wasted no time, leaned foreward, and pressed her lips against his. Cloud was all too happy to return the favor.

* * *

"Jenova-sama!!" Tifa said, knocking on the door, "Kijo-sama!!"

Jenova opened the door with a little frightened look on her face.

"Ah, Tifa, have you seen Sephiroth?!"

"Ooooh, yes… I have. May I come in?"

"Of course, tell me where he is, please!"

Jenova led Tifa into her small house, with a cute kitchen, and a living room. She took Tifa into the kitchen, and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Kijo-sama.. I have seen Sephiroth. Last night."

"What was he doing? Was Aeris there?" She leaned foreward.

Tifa swallowed. "Yes, she was…"

"Did he hurt her?"

"He shot her, Kijo-sama, He shot her."

"Oh m…" Jenova's hands began to sweat.

"She's alive, she was shot in-"

Jenova placed her face in her hands and began to cry. "I just _knew_ this was going to happen…"

Tifa stood up and rubbed Jenova's back soothingly. "I'm sure it's nothing you did, Jenova-sama…"

"But it IS!!" She moaned, "It is my fault, I should've watched him more carefully…"

"…" Tifa was silent, and then she suddenly spoke. "Miss Jenova…"

She looked up as a response.

"Why did Sephiroth do something like that…?"

"Well, Tifa… I suggest you sit down, and I'll tell you…"

Tifa sat down, listening eagerly.

Jenova stood and walked to a drawer in her kitchen. She took out a frame, and laid it on the table.

"Koijini is the reason." She whispered softly.

The girl in the photo had long, brown hair, pink flushed cheeks, and bright green eyes.

Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura

Note from Aeris: Wheeeee!!! I'm sooooo happyyyy!!! ^_^ 124 reviews! I'm flyinggggggg…! *flies around* ^__^ Heeheee… Whoohoo… he…he… anyway. ^^;

Let's get down to business before I get shot! O_O

________________________________________________________________________________

"Koijini?" Tifa questioned. "A girlfriend?"

"Heavens, no." Jenova said softly, looking at the picture herself. "His sister."

"Well, then why would he have ROMANTIC interest in someone who looked like his sister?"

"Calm down, let me explain." Jenova fluttered her hands at her.

Jenova looked down. "Koijini was much older then he was, and he wanted to look after her anyway. She had a boyfriend, but he pretty much ignored her."

Tifa gazed at her feet, listening. Jenova continued. "Eventually it was too much for her and…" Jenova looked up, tears in her eyes, "…she killed herself."

Tifa placed her hand on her lips, it was bad enough with him and Aeris, but now she understood.

"How?" she asked softly.

"She cut her wrists and bled to death. It wasn't very painful for her… she fell asleep after she cut them."

"That doesn't make it right…" Tifa said gently, "I'm sorry Kijo-sama."

"It's alright, dear." Jenova stood and began to pace around the room. "I guess Sephiroth wanted Koijini to feel love. So he loves Aeris, who looks so much like her."

"I guess."

The phone rang, rattling the silence with it's piercing noise.

"That's probably the police…" Jenova sighed, "Please go, Tifa. Find little Aeris and give her my best wishes, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Tifa said softly, exiting.

* * *

Yuffie yawned. She looked around the bedroom, dazed. She spotted Vincent curled up in the armchair in the corner, and she snuck over to him. She decided to see if he was really awake by waving her hand in front of his eyes. When she didn't respond, she grinned and turned. But she turned back again.

He had her camera. 

She blinked. She slid it out of his limp hands. "Um?"

A Polaroid remained in his hand, and she slid it out carefully.

It was a picture of her, frailly sleeping. 

"Awww… that's so…" Yuffie corrected herself, "Disgusting!" Yuffie nodded, "Disgusting." 

Yet she found herself tiptoeing down the stairs, beingcareful not to wake Vincent up.

* * *

Cloud gently led Aeris around, helping her regain her strength. She was out of the hospital and back into her apartment. It had been a week now, and Cloud came every single day to care for her. 

"Come on, let's do something, we haven't really had a 'date' yet." Aeris said, hugging his arm gently.

"The Cherry Blossom festival is this Saturday." Cloud said, glancing out the window at the trees, bursting with cherry blossoms.

"Yea, I'll wear my Yukata and everything will be great!" Aeris said happily.

"Yea, as great as anything can be." He said, playfully poking her shoulder.

"Ow!" she play-slapped him a bit hard.

Cloud's cheek was red as he took her hand and pulled her forward. He kissed her lips gently, which she returned, and forgot about the whole thing.

"Come on, Let's go do Kareoke today!"

* * *

The Kareoke lounge was warm and Aeris took off her jacket in the small room. She sat down and thumbed through the song listing. She giggled.

"Look! They have Pure Heart!" She giggled and turned on the microphone.

He looked up from the magazine he was reading when the music started.

Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura

~note at bottom~

________________________________________________________________________________

Aeris's beautiful voice slid over, the door was cracked open, and most people silenced themselves to listen. People nearby opened their windows, able to hear from the strength of the microphone. 

__

Straight on this long, continuing road

there is surely something to believe in….

* * *

Yuffie tugged Vincent along behind her as they walked to the festival, decorated in pink and white. Her kimono was tied just right, her paper fan held tightly in one hand, Vincent's hand in the other. Fresh flowers adorned her hair, and her cute face sparkled with an air of a woman descending into a child's body.

__

Like a traveler in the midst of the wind

I have my eyes on the northern sky…

Vincent stopped when they resided on a wooden bridge, away from the crowds. He held her still by setting his hands on her shoulders, and he looked over her slowly. 

He realized she wasn't just his student. His Roomate. His friend. A child. She was…

"I love you."

Yuffie prepared for what she had been waiting for, but when their lips came together, she still was taken by surprise.

* * *

Jenova sat in front of the cell, hand placed between the bars. She fingered her son's hair, who slept on the cold floor. She pillowed his head with her jacket, her head tilted against the iron bar.

"Baby boy…" she whispered gently.

"Ma'am." A guard said, a general behind him. 

"I know…" She stood up, and prepared to leave.

__

The passionate feelings that were beginning to vanish

once again sway in radiance in my chest…

When the guard put a key into the lock, and turned it.

"He's free to go."

"Why?! He-"

"sh." The guard winked. "Court order. Don't tell."

* * *

Tifa found herself at the festival, drearily watching all the couples, hand in hand. She leaned her head back, and looked to the stars, envious of their constant togetherness. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, and she placed her hands over her eyes to block them. 

"Tifa?"

__

I don't want the tears to spill

as so not to lose to my weaker self…

Tifa turned around, and faced the black haired boy with green eyes. In his arms he carried a bouquet of flowers, on his heart he carried a promise. 

"ZACK!!"

She forgot the burden of a year, and ran into his arms, throwing her own around his neck. She cried wistfully, happily. Zack stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I've been away, so long Tifa… I just had some loose ends to-"

"I don't care… all that matters now is you're back."

So she looked up and allowed him to do the thing she'd felt in her dreams over and over again.

* * *

Aeris waited on the empty park bench. Cloud had said he had to do something, and she waited for him to return. She had a plushie of a white bear with purple wings on her lap, which she had her hands about the waist of. She hung onto it, it was the first thing Cloud had won for her. He had stood there trying for about 30 minutes with Professor Highwind screaming at him. He was the manager, after all. 

He finally returned, she looked up and smiled. Cloud sat down next to her, and took one of her hands and clasped it in his own. He faced her silently, and placed the other hand up against her cheek. He rubbed it, and lavished his hand against her soft skin. She smiled gently.

"I love you…"

__

In eyes holding only an unadorned spirit

there are great, unseen wings…

"You're my only angel." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and kissed her lips, moving his hand to her chin, tilting her head up toward him. 

She loosened her grip on the Mog and wrapped her arms around his waist. The seal of years of sadness and wear had been broken.

He was brave, he was beautiful, he was all hers.

* * *

If the reader must know, Yuffie and Vincent started dating from there, and he helped her through her treatments every step of the way. Yuffie works at the same diner that Tifa and Aeris do, and she became best friends. She beat her Lung Cancer four years later, and as a celebration, Vincent proposed.

Sephiroth was able to get over the loss of his sister, Koijini, by staying away from Aeris from a year, to keep away the haunting resemblance. He came back to School in the Senior Year and was able to take an Honors art class and get into an Art College to perfect his already mostly perfect drawings.

His mother, Jenova kept teaching, and helped her son get into Art College. She visits Aeris frequently to check on her, almost like she did for Koijini. She was able to get a grant for her own cooking program, and was used the money for Sephiroth's work. She often traveled with him to watch over him like a mother should. 

__

I open my arms while singing

to embrace the perpetuity of time

to be tied to life

Zack, coming home from a long trip to America to check on his father's company, continued the long relationship he had with Tifa. They grew stronger, and he soon afterward took her into his large condo in uptown Tokyo, instead of her Apartment. She worked at the diner with Aeris and Yuffie, and is constantly bugging a frequent customer, Proffessor Highwind. Tifa's disposition has gotten better, and she's happier much more often now.

* * *

As for Aeris and Cloud, they stayed together willingly, happy, and the night of Aeris's close brush with death still remains imprinted in his mind. She moved in with him, the moderate size apartment seemed large enough to house both of them.

"Aeris." Cloud said gently, one night, a college textbook on her lap.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cloud." She placed her head on his shoulder as she studied.

He carefully picked up her hand and slid a ring onto her left ring finger.

She felt the cold metal against her hand, and her eyes closed happily. "Yes." She said softly. "Or maybe, I do."

__

Straight on this long, continuing road

there is surely something to believe in…

The cherry blossoms whisked into the window, and played about the lovers. The same way a petal is attached to the flower, the hearts of two teenagers intertwined, time did not matter to them, it was always springtime in their eyes, and there were always cherry blossoms in the seasons of their hearts.

~THE END~

Note from Aeris: Well, this is it. I plan to write a long note, so hang in there.

Sakura has been a rewarding experience. I finally have a story which I can proudly say people read and liked. These past two Months have had ups and downs, but I never expected to get this far. I am really humbled.

I want to thank *Mint*, Ms. Maxwell, KrystalClear, Tori, Shadow Pals, Daze Riot, and Callista-san.

You all have kept my spirits up with your positive reviews, and have somewhat gotten my confidence repaired since the "Westport" incident.

This Fanfiction has a dedication…

To my Boyfriend, Jimmy. He has encouraged me, and kept me alive by encouraging me. Almost all the romantic actions are actually things he does to me. The romantic parts kept me feeling loved, almost as if he was here. Jimmy is coming home soon, and so I dedicate this fanfiction to him.

But I also present it to you, my fans. You all have been so wonderful, and I thank you. It hurt so much to end Sakura. I'll miss seeing Aeris and Cloud, Sephiroth, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent… I'm going to miss their high school antics and plotting while taking notes in Bible class. *cough*

To get to the point, thank you so much. *bows* 

I have began preparations for Yuri, my new fanfiction. It's going to be FF8, and much of the same concept. An AU. But also WAY different from Sakura. Yuri means Lily, not Yuri as in Lesbian, you sickos! But, if you want Aeris/Cloud goodness… please read Hands. It's by me, too… It's barely gotten any attention. It's a songfic.

Please look out for Yuri, and God Bless you all.

~Aeris (i_am_little_flower_2u@hotmail.com)

P.S. …I have a website, but Envy.nu died. So I'm getting a domain name! But what should it be?


End file.
